fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Skill
Skill is the name for prowess with ranged weapons in the Fable series. Fable and The Lost Chapters Use Skill Experience to improve your Speed, Accuracy and Guile. Become a better archer, a more nimble thief, an agile ranger, or a keen Trader. With each advance you will become more lithe and agile. The abilities originally gained in the first Fable game, and its expansion Fable: The Lost Chapters are as follows: Speed *Speed affects your agility in combat, giving you a better rate of fire with ranged weapons and higher melee attack speed. **There are no bonuses for boosting speed such as in Fable II. Accuracy *Accuracy defines your precision in ranged combat, and hence the amount of damage you can cause with a ranged weapon. Guile *Guile is a skill used in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. It does not appear in Fable II or Fable III. It has 7 levels of progression. It is one of the cheapest stats to improve on yet has a significant impact on gameplay. **Buy from traders cheaply. **Sell items and make a lot of profit. **Evil morality points for stealing. **Evil morality points for picking locks. **Occasionally you achieve evil morality points for sneaking around enemies and not killing them. Experience Costs Fable II The orbs in Fable II that represent Skill are yellow. A skilful Hero is adept at avoiding damage, hitting their mark and being the fastest shooter and melee combatant. Dexterous Styles *Roll (300 experience points) (Tap A while pointing the left analogue stick in a direction during combat) **Characters cannot be harmed while rolling or knocked down, this includes shockwaves or magical/physical explosions such as those from Spire Soldiers, Trolls or the Great Shard. *Aimed Shot (Free Aim) (3000 XP) (Hold Y) **This is required for The Gargoyles quest. *Zoom In (18000 XP) (Hold Y, without moving the analog stick) **You deal increased damage when zoomed in. *Sub Targeting (72000 XP) (Press LT while locked on to a target then use the analogue stick to aim at the torso, head, groin, arms or legs) **This is required for The Black Knight and The Nutcracker achievements. Accuracy *This ability increases the damage that you do with your ranged weapons. The increments are 1.25, 1.50, 1.9, 2.3, 3.0. Like Physique, it morphs your character, in this case increasing their height and to a lesser extent their proportions. It makes the hero look more slender, lithe & agile. It is represented with an arrow in a bullseye. **Height can be adjusted up or down using the potions added in the Knothole Island downloadable content, however no such potion is available to adjust the bulky appearance caused by Physique. Speed *This ability increases the speed at which you reload your ranged weapons and how fast you swing your melee weapons. The increments are 1.1, 1.15, 1.2, 1.25, 1.3. It is represented by a hand holding a sword. **Speed Boost will increase the reload speed and attack speed of the hero, even if their speed is already maximised. Fable III In Fable III, Skill is now referred to as Stature in the Hero status. Although Skill is still known as one of the three Hero attributes, it is never mentioned by name or referenced in Fable III. Its powers, and effects have been changed as such: *The option of levelling up Skill or any of its individual powers is no longer present, but rather being replaced by the new morphing system introduced to Fable III. *A Hero will become taller by using guns regularly, instead of being able to choose what part of Skill to level up. *The roll, zoom, and ranged aiming abilities return and are known by the first time the Hero gains his/her first firearms. *The Sub targeting ability does not return. *The accuracy option has been replaced with the power of the ranged weapon, the effects of its augments, and the level of the individual Hero's ranged weapons power. *Speed is no longer a factor in gameplay, as a Hero's speed does not increase at all throughout the game. See also *Will *Strength *Experience Tips/Exploits#Fable and The Lost Chapters *Experience Tips/Exploits#Fable II Category:Gameplay